


99 palloncini rossi

by NorthoftheNorth



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Parallel Universe
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 17:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19155991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthoftheNorth/pseuds/NorthoftheNorth
Summary: Mathew vive in un mondo dove tutto anormale viene ucciso. Con i suoi occhi viola, è decisamente considerato anormale. Perso senza che nessuno lo aiuti, tutto quello che ha è una cosa che lo tiene in vita; o, piuttosto, più come 100 cose.





	99 palloncini rossi

Quando i suoi genitori videro il colore dei suoi occhi, decisero di ucciderlo. Sua madre non poteva sopportare di ucciderlo se stessa, e si rifiutò di lasciare che suo marito sporchi le mani su qualcosa che aveva portato nel mondo. Così hanno preso la via più facile.

Lo hanno lasciato in un campo fuori città, ci doveva essere una specie di animale selvatico che vorrebbe mangiarlo.

Non era un animale che lo trovò però, era suo fratello, Alfred. Alfred aveva visto i suoi genitori in cerca di, e lui era stato svegliato prima dalle grida di sua madre. Aveva capito cos'era successo. Aveva quindici anni, e lui avendo un complesso di eroi decise che avrebbe salvato il suo fratello appena nato, non importa quale fosse il costo per se stesso. Ha impacchettato la roba che pensava di aver bisogno, e ha ringraziato le sue stelle fortunate che ha ' avuto la lungimiranza di iniziare a salvare i suoi soldi, e aveva iniziato a lavorare in anticipo. Ne aveva abbastanza per sollevare chiunque avesse deciso di uccidere i suoi genitori.

Tutto andò bene per il primo decennio dopo aver salvato suo fratello. Aveva deciso di chiamarlo Mathew. Dopotutto, era il nome più normale che potesse pensare, ma non importa quanto normale abbia cercato di far sembrare suo fratello all'esterno... i suoi occhi non cambiava colore. Sono rimasti violacei.

Non ha mai permesso al fratello di uscire. Nonostante questo, cercò di rendere suo fratello felice come poteva. Si è verificato un problema sconosciuto. Era solo contento che fosse riuscito a salvarlo.

Questo è stato sfidato però quando Mathew ha deciso di uscire. Sapeva che non doveva. Sapeva che non era permesso fuori. Sapeva che era per la sua protezione. Sapeva anche che non poteva continuare a vivere tutto rinchiuso come lui. Impazzì.

Aveva aspettato fino a quando Alfred aveva lasciato la casa, e lui era sgattaiolato fuori.

Tutto andava bene, fino a quando il cappuccio della sua giacca è stato soffiato indietro e qualcuno ha visto i suoi occhi viola. Allora niente sarebbe più bello mai più. Una folla si riunì intorno a lui immediatamente, pronto ad ucciderlo.

È stata un'abitudine nervosa del suo che ha giocato con i suoi vestiti ogni volta che era nervoso. È stato quando lo stava facendo pochi secondi dopo che le persone intorno a lui stavano iniziando a sussurrare di lapidarlo, o qualcosa-qualsiasi-, per sbarazzarsi di lui che sentiva qualcosa nella tasca della giacca e ricordato qualcosa; qualcosa di molto importante. Aveva un branco di palloni in tasca. 100 palloncini. Palloncini molto speciali suo fratello gli aveva dato quella mattina. Il suo speciale intelligente di un fratello che era anche un inventore Maestro.

"Questi sono alcuni palloncini che ho fatto. Beh, non li ho davvero fatto; ma, ho messo alcune cose all'interno di loro che li farà esplodere quando hanno colpito il terreno, come rocce pop o qualcosa di simile solo, molto più forte. Ne ho fatte solo cento finora. Saresti in grado di tenerli per me per un po'? Torno subito, okay? Ricordate, non lasciate la casa, va bene? Ci vediamo più tardi, Mattie!"

'Proprio così,' Mathew pensava a se stesso come si ricordava l'unica cosa che potrebbe aiutarlo a fuggire in questo momento... non ha preso l'invenzione di Alfred dalla tasca quando ha lasciato la casa.

Mathew raggiunto, ha preso uno dei palloncini fuori, e lo gettò a terra.

Un flash luminoso e un forte suono popping uscì, così come una nuvola di fumo grigio denso.

Con esso, Mathew è stato in grado di fuggire dalla folla di persone nella confusione.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope to see you all in pictures of the climate strikes that are happening worldwide! I've been Striking every Friday now for months. We need as many people as possible to do so. If you enjoyed my work here, please consider taking an hour even of your time to go and stand up for our future. This Climate Emergency will mean that I am more likely to die of climate change than I am to die of old age, not to mention everyone else on Earth is also threatened. We need action. So, please, do all that you can.  
> Cheers,  
> North  
> #Fridays for Future #Strike for Climate #Climate Strikes #fff  
> ....................................................................................................................................  
> Spero di vedere tutti voi in foto degli attacchi climatici che stanno accadendo in tutto il mondo! Ho colpito ogni venerdi ' da mesi. Abbiamo bisogno di quante più persone possibile per farlo. Se vi è piaciuto il mio lavoro qui, si prega di prendere in considerazione l'assunzione di un'ora anche del vostro tempo per andare a stare in piedi per il nostro futuro. Questa emergenza climatica significherà che sono più propenso a morire di cambiamento climatico di quanto io sia a morire di vecchiaia, per non parlare di tutti gli altri sulla terra è anche minacciato. Ci serve un'azione. Quindi, per favore, fate tutto quello che potete.  
> Cin cin  
> Nord


End file.
